


A Stitch In Time

by ratherrumpus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Illustrated, Terrible clothing, chainsaws!, semi-comic, someone is punched out of their shoes, troll fashion sure is something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratherrumpus/pseuds/ratherrumpus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><br/>Tailorterrorist Kanaya Maryam is the hired muscled accompanying an intergalactic shipping company.  It’s a straightforward mission until the pirates. Nobody asked for pirates and, jesus christ, these assholes just don’t know when to stop. Various companions are met along the way, including one with a penchant for vitriolic comments and another with an unhealthy obsession for the law.  No one learns the true meaning of friendship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Stitch In Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [correctDichotomy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/correctDichotomy/gifts).



*  
**  
*

**=== > Defend your ship from pirates**

**=== >Kanaya: Get abducted by pirates ******

*  
**  
*

**=== >Meet the Marquise ******

Actually you'd rather not dwell on the Marquise.

**=== >Fine. Meet Marquise Junior then.**

The pirate's descendent is currently guarding your cell. This is unfortunate for several reasons. 

**=== > Attempt to negotiate terms of release with your guard**  


**=== > You successfully campaign to be allowed free access to the entire space shuttle.**

If anyone says there's a better diplomat than you, you don't want to hear it. You are simply the best there is at peaceful word transactions.

*  
**  
*

**=== > Gather reconnaissance from kitchen staff  
**

**== >Recover useful information primarily in the form of juicy gossip**  
This is highly acceptable. You exchange trollian handles.  


*  
**  
*

**=== > Gain new ally in mayhem**

**=== >Escape**

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! Thanks for granting me such awesome ideas to play with!
> 
> Happy ladystuck!!!!
> 
> Check out this [early iteration of the first illustration](https://41.media.tumblr.com/9e198ba6b2581d024181aadbd251581e/tumblr_ni39eqScmm1rnzt6mo2_r1_1280.png%0A) with Karkat and Terezi *gasp*  
> And if you want the giant honking version of the first drawing, [here it is in glorious high resolution! ](https://40.media.tumblr.com/1f43a954f595097520df9be2cff273bd/tumblr_niawfsRkqh1rnzt6mo1_1280.png)
> 
> For the prompt:  
>  _"In an AU (humanstuck? intergalactic?) where Mindfang and the beta trolls are alive at the same time, Kanaya somehow becomes involved with the Marquise's less than legal dealings and meets Vriska (who is part of Mindfang's underground empire) in person for the first time. I LOVE "failed pale Kan/Vris + unrequited red feelings on Kan's part + their personalities grating on each other horribly + Vriska is a bad person = complicated black Kan/Vris". That's very specific, but it's one of my favorite dynamics so I felt I should mention it. The "Rare Pairing Tag" is for Mindfang/Kanaya, as I have to be honest, Mindfang seeing the Dolorosa in Kanaya and being a total creep about it appeals to me strongly. Hey, even feel free to make Vriska jealous about the attention Kanaya's getting instead of realizing it's fucked up. She's oblivious like that."_


End file.
